


Gundam Wing Month - 2015

by lil_1337



Series: Morning After [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Tremors Fusion, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternative Universe - Dragon's Quest, Alternative Universe - Indiana Barton and Quatre O'Connell, Alternative Universe - Morning After, Alternative Universe - Rose Garden, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles and short fics posted one per day in November to celebrate Gundam Wing Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our first drabble of the month is a double request. It is a mixture of a piece written for a picture that [](http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/profile)[**4bdnsn0wflake**](http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/) had commissioned for me and a prompt from [](http://cailamaia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cailamaia.livejournal.com/)**cailamaia** : Hiking while the leaves turn colors - 3x4(x5?).

 

 

 

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?” With his free hand Quatre reached out to touch one of the brightly colored leaves that floated past. The air seemed to be filled with them, painting it in shades of red, yellow, and orange.

“They are.” Trowa smiled slightly, his gaze focused not on the leaves, but the man admiring them. “I’m glad we came.”

“So am I.” Quatre leaned in a little, comfortable with sharing Trowa’s space. “I’d heard stories, but this is the first time I've ever actually seen it for myself. The pictures don't begin to do them justice.”

“Happy anniversary, Quat.” Trowa smiled, then bent down to pick up a leaf that was mottled with reds and oranges. He offered it to Quatre with a flourish as if he was presenting a bouquet of hothouse roses.

“Thank you,” Quatre accepted it, handling it carefully. “You always know exactly what I need to make me happy.”

“That’s good,” Trowa replied moving in for a kiss. “Because all I need is seeing you happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's request is from okaasan59. Prompt: I'd really love to see what Heero was thinking about Duo while Duo was "stalking" him. ^_^ (Morning After Universe)

“These are yours.” Wufei set a small stack of resident requests on the desk next to the notebook that Heero was writing in.

“You’re on duty. Why are they mine?” Heero frowned, noting the slightly larger stack Wufei held in his hand.

“Because, they’re all from Maxwell and it is not me he wants to see darkening his door.” Wufei shot Heero a pointed look then began sorting through the requests in his hand, putting them into order based on priority.

Heero stared at the pink pieces of paper. Unsure how to respond and trying to fight off the smile that kept trying to tug at the corners of his lips. There was no reason why he should be pleased by Wufei’s words. There was work to be done and this was supposed to be his free day.

After a moment Wufei sighed and looked up shifting his gaze from the stack of requests on the desk to Heero. “You do know that normal people just express their interest instead of breaking their sink three times in one day, right?.” He huffed out a breath, indignant and yet amused.

“You think he’s interested in me?” Heero’s voice held a surprised and hopeful note that stood out in stark contrast against his usual confidence.

“You don’t?” Wufei’s expression was a study in incredulous. “Why do you think he made all those requests?”

Heero shrugged. “I never considered his reasons, just what needed to be done.”

Wufei sighed, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you like him?”

“Yes.” Heero didn’t even stop to consider what he was saying. “He is intelligent, attractive, and hard working.”

“Maybe you should do something about it.” Wufei slapped the stack of requests against his palm, then, shaking his head, let himself out of the room.

“Maybe I should.” Heero tapped the papers once with his finger, eyes losing focus as he stared at the brickwork in front of him. “Maybe I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst, this time, to mix things up. Today's drabble is for . Prompt: How about Duo & Heero, difficult mission.

“I hate this.” Duo sat on the locker room bench, head in his hands. Despite the fact that he was covered in mud and various other things he’ made no move to shower or change. “I really fucking hate this.” 

“I know.” Heero changed course from where he was headed to his locker to sit down next to Duo. 

Duo sighed then scrubbed his hand over his face. The haggard look he wore made him look much older than his eighteen years. “That could have been us, Heero. If it wasn’t for Une and Preventers to keep us on the right track we could have become mercenaries and died in the mud defending human traffickers.” 

“No.” Heero’s voice was strong and firm. “We might have become mercenaries and we might have died in the mud, but we would not have taken that job.” He scooted closer to Duo not caring that he was freshly showered and wearing only a towel around his waist. 

“You’d be surprised what you’ll do when you’re hungry.” Duo's voice held the weight of a lifetime of experience. 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Heero wrapped an arm around Duo’s shoulders and shifted closer when Duo leaned into him. “I have been an assassin for hire. I know what it is to sell your soul for a meal and a dollar. Not you though, you are too moral for that work. You left and took Deathscythe instead of completing Operation Meteor because you knew it was wrong. That was when you decided to die on the side of right. Une and Preventers gave us a job and a purpose, but we had already saved ourselves.” 

“Maybe.” A small glimmer of hope showed in the depths of Duo’s eyes. “It still sucks and I hate it.” 

Heero nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Affirmative.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for who requested the final installment and , who's original request spawned this trilogy. 
> 
> http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/523025.html?view=5122065#t5122065 - The link to last year's part which also has a link to the original bit.

“One for you and one for me.” Doctor J smirked as he and Master O pushed their way through the swinging doors of the saloon leaving G to follow in their wake. 

“G will probably make a dollar or two from all the bandages you are going to need to buy.” Master O replied oozing serenity and calm. "He always seems to come out on the up side of every problem."

Doctor J let out a gafaw showing both his agreement and approval of Master O's assessment before the two separated, each making his way towards his new client. 

On the rooftop Duo watched, not moving and barely breathing, until Master O had finished his examination and determined that Dekim was indeed dead as a proverbial doornail. Not that Duo had any doubts, Heero was too good of a shot and the stakes were too high for him to have missed. In fact, in the year that Duo had known the sheriff he'd never seen him miss. Not unless he planned to that is. Now the problem was resolved and the Dekim gang was on the run Duo needed to go clean Deathsycthe. Afterwards he would have to mosey on over to J's place and check in on Heero. As a good citizen of Peacemillion it behooved him to see if the sheriff was going to need any help while he was laid up with bum leg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For who gave me the prompt: Wufei and Sally - first date. Sally asks Wufei out.

“So, are you going to the dance on Friday?” Sally tucked one of her braids back over her shoulder then shifted the backpack she was carrying so it sat more securely. Only the tightness of her grip on the strap revealed that she wasn't completely at ease.

Wufei shrugged, his face impassive. “I don’t know. Are you?” 

“I was thinking about it, but I don’t want to go alone.” She paused, seemingly waiting for something that was not forthcoming. After a moment she sighed and kicked a pebble that had somehow found its way onto the sidewalk. “Do you want to go together?” She ventured hesitantly. 

“You mean like a date?” Wufei frowned, considering. 

“Yeah, if you want.” Sally smiled, the nervousness replaced by hope. 

Wufei nodded, smiling. “Okay. I’ll pick you up at 7:00.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble is for with the prompt: Doing a Uie (Yuy/U turn) Heero and Yuy puns.

“We were driving down Cane Street doing at least seventy when the suspect’s car goes by the other direction. So, I slammed on the brakes and did a quick Uie…” Duo paused mid story, his hands in the middle of a grand gesture, at the snickers and smirks that had sprung up like wildflowers after a rain. “What?” 

“You did a Yuy? Right there in the middle of the road?” Trowa asked his expression flat except for the look of mischief in his eye. “I wouldn’t think that would be the time or place.” 

"It could be dangerous." Quatre nodded his agreement. His smile as pure and innocent as a new born fawn. 

"At least hell to get out of the upholstery." Hilde snickered and shared a discreet high five with Noin.

“Well, yeah, there wasn't any place to pull over…” Duo’s words slowed as realization dawned and he visibly rolled his eyes at his friends. “What are you guys? Twelve?” 

When the whole group burst into laughter he shook his head then shared a look with Heero that was equal parts amusement and invitation. Heero, being quick on the uptake, sent one right back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: And, for fun, a song prompt: 'Life Burns - Apocalyptica' - Duo centric. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GDxKddP39Q

Duo shot into battle, his scythe leaving a burning white after image behind it. Mobile dolls dissolved in it’s path, pieces scattered as the force of their component parts exploding sent them on the trajectory of a starburst, vectors crossing each other until it was almost impossible to define a single line. He hated them with a burning hot fire that surpassed his rage for the people who had destroyed the orphanage or the plague that had taken Solo. They, the dolls, made war too easy, too remote for those who piloted them. That meant it would never stop, that more good people would die and more kids would be left to fend for themselves on the street. An unending cycle of misery and death until everyone and everything was destroyed. 

He'd be damned if he would let that happen. Not while he drew breath and could fight; could do something to stem the flow of nameless, faceless, and souless machines. He would fight and keep fighting until either he or the dolls were destroyed. 

The God of Death was on a mission to end war once and for all and no human or machine was going to stand in his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for who is writing an awesome GW/Jupiter Ascending fusion. You can find the first chapter [here](http://corpus-yaoi.livejournal.com/tag/fic). Even if you haven't seen Jupiter Ascending if you like Sci Fi you should give it a look. 
> 
> Prompt: Here's one I'm going to write about (hypothetically anyway) but let's see what you make of it:
> 
> GW characters in a Cirque du Soleil type setting (my version has Duo as a double leg amputee and Heero as a new recruit…but they're my bag. I think I had Trowa as a highwire/trapeeze artist and Quatre as a flier.). I watched The Fire Within over the summer just to get inspiration/insight into the real work of the circus…plus, think of all the fabulous costumery and the pure physicality of it…OH the possibilities!

“Don’t you ever get jealous watching them climb all over each other like that?” Heero gestured up to where Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Cathy were working on their triple trapeze show. 

“No.” Quatre slid down into the splits and stretched so that his torso was flat on the mat he was lying on. “Nothing they are doing up there is even remotely sexual. That would be a distraction which could endanger everyone involved. Even if it was I trust Trowa implicitly.” 

“Is that why you became a flier?” Heero asked, not taking his eyes from the rehearsal going on over his head.

“One of the reasons, yes.” Quatre rolled onto his back and raised his legs so they were straight up then slowly lowered them so his toes touched the ground behind his head. When he lifted them back into the air he continued. “Trowa and I are both professionals so it probably wouldn’t have been an issue, but neither one of us wanted to take the risk. Especially since there were other people’s well being to consider.” 

“So it would be safe to say that Duo is not attracted to anyone in that group.” Heero asked, finally shifting his gaze to where Quatre was stretching 

Quatre smiled. If the conversation he'd had with Duo about his and Heero's first date was anything to go by that was a serious understatement. “Yes, I’d say that is safe to say.” 

“Okay then.” Heero appeared to relax slightly. “That’s okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: I'm feeling very OTPish right now: Heero remembering an anniversary that Duo has forgotten.

“What?” Duo asked as he spun his chair a little to right, allowing himself a full view of Heero. The weight of his partner’s gaze had been drilling into the back of Duo’s head and had finally reached critical mass.

“Do you know what today is?” Heero’s voice was flat though the expression on his face made a lie of his apparent disinterest. 

Duo glanced at the calender open on his desk. “May 1st?” 

“Yes.” 

When Heero failed to elaborate Duo added. “Tuesday?” 

This time, Heero nodded in agreement, but continued his heavy stare without speaking. 

Duo frowned, searching his memory, there was obviously some significance to the day, but damned if he could figure it out. Finally he sighed and made a gesture of resignation. “Throw me a bone here, Heero. I get that I should know this, but I’ve got no clue what you’re looking for. Staring at me is not going to make the information magically appear in my brain.” 

With sharp, efficient, movements Heero opened one of the bottom drawers of his desk and pulled out a wrench which he sat carefully next to a stack of folders in clear view of Duo’s line of sight. 

“Oh!” Duo’s eyes widened as the symbolism of that particular tool hit him. Crap! Sorry, Heero, I forgot. “Happy ‘you set your own leg then splinted it with a wrench’ day.”

“Thank you.” Some of the tension drained out of Heero’s shoulders and he smiled slightly. “I prefer to think of it as the anniversary of the first time you rescued me.” 

”Yeah.” Duo agreed, his look of chagrin softening into a smile. “I like that better, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For with the prompt: Duo Vs a camel
> 
> This is from the Indiana Barton and Quatre O’Connell universe because the prompt pretty much begged for it.

Duo was familiar with camels. You couldn’t live in Cairo as long as he had and not have at least a passing acquaintance with them. It was his studied opinion that they were nasty, smelly, bad tempered animals and so far he’d not been proven wrong. Quatre had assured Duo that Bob was different, easy to control and not stubborn at all. That seemed to be the case. At least while Quatre had been in control of the animal. 

Unfortunately, they, Duo and Bob, had left Quatre at Indy’s camp half a day ago. They were on a quest to find a rare serpent in the wild, a pocket snake Quatre had called it. Apparently it was the only kind of reptile that Indy had any affinity for. 

Since departing the camp Bob had become increasingly unwilling to move at more than a snail's pace. At this rate Duo would be late for the seminar he was supposed to teach which meant that the whole trip would be a giant waste of time. In desperation Duo swallowed down his nerves and hit Bob lightly on the flanks like he had seen Quatre do. With a sound that clearly expressed outraged indignation Bob shot forward, ignoring all of Duo’s attempts to bring him under control. 

_Oh, well_ Duo thought as he grabbed onto the saddle horn and held on for dear life. _We’re making good time even if we’re going the wrong direction._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Nightmares - 1x2

Duo took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes letting the warmth work its way down to the pit his stomach. 

The nightmare had been bad enough to pull him out of sleep sweating and shaking. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember a damn thing so he had no idea how to go about regaining his equilibrium or which fresh hell he needed to intellectualize his way out of.

He’d crept out of bed in stealth mode not wanting to wake Heero, hoping that some coffee and a little bit of forced reality would clear the clouds and force the demons to bay. At least long enough that he could get back to sleep. He took another sip, wincing when the dark brew caused the acids in his stomach to churn instead offering even the weakest comfort. With a sigh he pushed the mug towards the center of the table and cradled his head on his arms. 

He was so tired. 

So fucking tired.

“Nightmare?” Duo rolled his head, blinking as he realized that he must have drifted into a shallow doze. The coffee mug was gone and Heero was crouched next to the chair putting them on eye level. 

“Yes.” 

Heero nodded then stood, offering a hand. “Come back to bed. I’ll keep watch.” 

“Okay.” Duo stood, swaying slightly and let Heero lead him back down the hall. He knew that there was no way for Heero to protect him from his dreams but knowing he was there and watching Duo's back made him feel like not even nightmares would be able to touch him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For with the prompt: Hmn..how about some scholarly Wu Fei?
> 
> From the Rose Garden Universe in which Wufei is a judge. This takes place early on when he is studying for the bar exam.

Wufei shoved his glasses up onto his head and rubbed his eyes making them tear. He’d lost track of the time and was afraid to check the clock and discover just how many hours he had been pouring over his law books trying to memorize the details of what seemed like every case that had ever been seen before family court. It was exhausting and frankly more than a little depressing at times. It wasn't like he was a stranger to the evils that men inflict upon one another, but war was different from what happened in someone's home. Or at least it should be. 

On the other hand, passing the bar was the first step towards reaching his goal of becoming a judge. Then he might be able to make some in roads into fixing some of the seemly endless list of domestic messes. It was a different kind of battle from the ones that he had fought from Nataku's cockpit, but no less worthy or deserving for it. In his rare moments of sentimentality he liked to think that Meiran would approve of his choices; of what he had done with the life she'd sacrificed hers for.

With a sigh he gulped down the rest of his now cold tea, pulled his glasses back into place. Now was not the time to travel down that road again. There would be plenty of chances later when his work was done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Because of a recent episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I've heard a [particular song being sung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rIYq7wchchw) around the house the past few days.  
> Of course this means I can relate it to GW in some way, so how about Dorothy either learning something new about herself or finding a friend in an unexpected place?

Dorothy sipped her tea and watched the crowds of tourists as they strolled by. The restaurant was one of the best and most people had to make reservations weeks in advance, but she’d wandered in and been given a table on the strength of her name and her connections alone. She was pleased with that. However, she was less than thrilled with the fact that she seemed to be the only one without a dinner companion. Normally this wouldn’t bother her as she was perfectly content with her own company after all, but lately she’d been feeling strangely restless and off balance. Even the things she loved the most didn't seem to have to power to dispel it for more than a few hours. A day or so at most. 

She craved conversation, real conversation, and the exploration of thoughts that were not her own or those of the people who were paid to please her. Just last night she’d caught herself musing over her time in Sanq sharing barbs with Relena, each trying to convince the other the validity of their point of view. It had been exhilarating despite her lack of success. 

Maybe it was time to finally see the ESUN senate building and catch up on what the good Vice Foreign Minister was up to. She mused as she picked up her fork, finding her appetite beginning to return. As she speared a piece of delicate asparagus and raised it her mouth she realized that, for the first time in quite a while, she was smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Someone explaining Halloween to Duo.

“It’s an old Earth tradition. Well, some parts of Earth really, but you get what I mean. Anyway, you dress up in costumes and go from house to house asking for candy by saying trick or treat. People have to give it to you.” Hilde paused, her eyes dancing with excitement. “I already cleared it with Commander Une, she’s willing to let us have a party and hand out candy to the kids in the neighborhood, but I need people to help me set it up and run things.” 

Duo frowned then spoke slowly. “So basically you want me to dress up in someone else’s clothes and encourage kids to beg for food. That’s pretty much my childhood in a nutshell.” 

Hilde flinched then reached out to pull Duo into a hug. “This is for fun, though. It’s a chance to be anyone you want to be for a night and to give candy to kids. What do you say? Do you wanna help me get some kids jazzed up on sugar and then send them home to their parents?”

“Yeah.” Duo nodded slowly. I guess." After a moment the beginnings of an evil grin crossed his features. “But only if I can dress up like Heero.” 

“Done.” Hilde said with a laugh. “I’ll even buy you some spandex bicycle shorts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Wufei: In episode 38 he says "Weaklings shouldn't fight!" And the [Nickelback song "I'd Come for You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkwzZ44iM80), the line, "I'd come for you, but only if you told me to." The whole song and video makes me think of Wufei actually, but that line especially. I'll leave the details up to you, whatever the lines inspire. I will admit, I tend to think of Relena for him in this.
> 
> A/N: I might eventually turn this into something bigger or maybe do it scene for scene every year like I have some others.

"I'm sorry, Wufei, but this is important." There was a sad note of resignation in Relena's voice, but there was no mistaking the determination underneath. 

"I am aware of that. However, our anniversary is important as well." Wufei's voice sounded tinny and far away over the rapidly deteriorating cell signal. Soon the mountains would block it completely and it would be hours before the conversation could be resumed. 

"I'll be back next week. We can celebrate then." 

Wufei sighed, annoyance clear in his voice. "When are you going to put us first, Relena? There will be other conferences. There are always other conferences. It never ends. Some days I feel as if I am married to an empty house." 

"I'm sorry you aren't happy." There was a deep sadness in her voice. "But you knew who I was when we got..." Relena's voice drifted off as her ears caught the sound of an engine misfiring.

"What's wrong?" All thoughts of arguments forgotten at the change in his wife's voice.

"I think..." The misfire was louder this time and the plane dipped causing Relena's stomach to go with it. "The plane's in trouble. We're going to crash. I'm sorry, Wufei. I love..." 

With that her voice cut out leaving leaving Wufei yelling into a loudly buzzing phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You will not keep me here. I’ll take one of the jets and fly myself if need be.” 

Commander Une sighed and shook her head. “In the emotional state you’re in you could be putting everyone else at risk.” 

Wufei pulled himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at Une. “I fought two wars in this _emotional state_. I am fully capable of not falling apart.” Under Une’s intense stare he softened, rubbing a hand across his face. “I lost one wife because I refused to act. I will not let it happen again.” 

“I know.” For a second there was a flash of understanding born of shared grief, before she shut it down and became Commander Une again. “Heero is leading this mission and if at any time he feels that you have become a liability he will have my full backing to pull you out and lock you up if necessary. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Wufei snapped a salute then took off at a dead run.

Une leaned back against her desk and for a moment let herself give into the fear she felt for her friend. Quietly she whispered, as if saying a prayer. “Hang on Relena. Your dragon is coming for you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tyreling. Prompt: If one of the GW characters turned into a cat AU.

For tyreling. Prompt: If one of the GW characters turned into a cat AU.

 

“When did you get a cat?” Duo studied the skinny brown tabby stretched across the back of Quatre’s expensive sofa. It has a strange cowlick on its forehead so part of its fur seemed to cover one eye, but other than that it appeared to healthy even if the bright green of its eyes was a bit unsettling. 

“A couple of days ago.” Quatre turned slightly and ran a hand across the animal’s back eliciting a deep, rumbling, purr. “I left work on Friday and he was just sitting outside on the stairs, like he was waiting for someone. He followed me home and refused to leave. So here we are.” Smiling, Quatre scratched under the cat’s chin as he stretched his head up and closed his eyes in a very human like look of contentment. If Duo didn't know better he would have sworn it was smiling. 

“Looks like he’s already got you suckered.” Duo reached out to stroke the cat who sniffed him with haughty disdain before turning his head away and graciously allowed himself to be petted. “What did you name him?” 

“Trowa.” At Duo’s raised eyebrow Quatre just shrugged and chuckled. “I don’t know either. It just came to me and it seemed to fit.” 

The cat stretched out his front legs and gently began to kneed Quatre’s shoulder voicing his approval in an particularly feline way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sharona1x2 . Last year I did a drabble with Heero and Trowa talking which you can [find here](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/524332.html?thread=5127468#t5127468). Her prompt was: That was a nice one. I can see them being good friends, of the quieter sort. :-) Maybe next year we could see Duo discussing the relationships with Quatre and Wufei. I seem to have a thing for mirroring drabbles.

“How do you guys do it?” Duo sighed and stared into his coffee mug even though his question was clearly directed at Quatre and Wufei not his beverage. “I mean, there is only Heero and I and some days it feels like we can’t agree on anything.” 

“It can be difficult.” Wufei agreed, nodding slowly. “There are things that Quatre and I understand, such as being the heir and the responsibilities that come with that, which Trowa does not. However, Trowa and I understand what it is like to be raised to fight and be a warrior, which is very different from Quatre’s experience.” 

" Trowa and I understand the camaraderie of being part of a team which is something that Wufei struggles with." Quatre shot an affectionate look at Wufei before returning his attention to Duo.

"Yes." Wufei agreed. “What’s important is that we talk it out and really listen to what the other person is saying. Once we stopped trying to win and focused on coming to an accord things smoothed out quite a bit.” 

Quatre grinned and flashed a look at Wufei. “Not that Wufei and I don’t occasionally disagree just for the sheer joy of debating an issue. Trowa understands that now and knows how to recognize when we are having an animated discussion and when we are arguing. If we are arguing he will step in and act as a mediator, but if we aren't then he just watches and stays out of things.”

“Communication is key.” Wufei returned Quatre’s smile, lingering a moment before looking back at Duo. “That and knowing that no one is born with the skills to have a good relationship. We live and learn each day.” 

"And forgive our failures, ourselves and each other as often as we need to." Quatre's voice dropped as he leaned in. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" 

"Yeah." Duo drained his coffee and crumpled the cup in his hand. "But I think I should do it with Heero." Gracing his friends with a grateful smile he rose and made his way across the cafeteria.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2010 I wrote [a short fic](http://gw500.livejournal.com/507752.html) about Trowa learning who he was and his journey towards committing to a relationshipe with Quatre. I always meant to go back and do a second part from Quatre's POV, but never did. So that became my personal challenge for this year. However, when I sat down to write it wouldn't flow and after pondering for a while I realized that was because the first part was Trowa's story not Quatre's. So, instead I wrote a follow up because Quatre wins out and that was his to tell.

Quatre smiled, drowsy and sated, as he rolled over. Next to him Trowa slept while Quatre studied him in the dim, but growing, light. There was something breathtakingly beautiful in the open vulnerability on Trowa’s face. The trust not only in Quatre, but in himself as well, was a gift that Quatre wasn’t sure he deserved though he knew Trowa would disagree. 

Giving into the urge to touch, Quatre brushed the hair off Trowa’s face, knowing that if he woke that there would be no scramble to dress and go. 

This time Trowa would be staying. For good. 

He wasn’t sure if Trowa knew it yet, but Quatre did, as surely as he knew his own name. There’d been something different this time when Trowa had shown up at Quatre’s house, unannounced but never unwelcome. He had carried himself with a sense of ease and self-assurance that was new and spoke of vanquished demons and simple acceptance of self.

This was the Trowa that Quatre had always known would rise like a phoenix from the ashes of the emotionally dissociated boy he had first fallen in love with. The warm and open man that Quatre had glimpsed on rare occasion had grown into his potential. Time, patience, and love had been all he’d needed, a place to come home to so he could remind himself what he was working for; who he wanted to be. 

Trowa stirred, his eyes fluttering as he stretched, a smile curving the corners of his lips. Making a happy noise he pulled Quatre close, snuggling up in a way that spoke of intimate familiarity. Gone was the panic and the sneaking out like a thief in the night. 

Curled together they drifted in and out of a comfortable doze as the sun slowly rose, painting them with the golden light of a brand new day.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Cailmaia. Prompt: Masquerade - 3x4(x5?)

Wufei hated playing this game, pretending that he didn’t care when it was killing him watching them together. The worse part was that he couldn’t decide who he was more jealous of. One moment it would be Trowa and the next Quatre. No matter how hard he tried to suppress them the feelings wouldn’t go away. For a man raised to have an iron control over himself it was just not acceptable the way his emotions tried to rule his life with their needs and desires. Falling in love with one of your friends was bad, but two of them was sheer torment. Surely this must be his punishment for failing to save Meiran and allowing his colony to be destroyed. As such he would endure and revere it as the path to redemption even though every word, every smile was like best and worst kind of living hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For okaasan59. Her prompt was a continuation of [this drabble](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/528375.html?thread=5145591#t5145591).

“We’re here, Princess.” 

Relena yawned, eyes fluttering open as she slowly uncurled from where she had been resting against the door. She hadn’t planned to sleep, but the motion of the car and Duo’s tuneless humming had quickly lulled her into a light doze. With out a constant stream of caffeine in her system it didn't take much for the long days and short nights to catch up with her. “Where are we?” Out her window she could see an old gas station with a general store attached that had definitely seen better days. It was more mountainous and the trees stretched for as far as she could see. 

“About halfway to the rendezvous point. If you want to change clothes there is a bathroom in the back. You can get the key from the guy behind the counter.” Duo climbed out of the car, unlocking then opening the rear door to give her access to the duffel in the back. 

Not caring that she was barefoot Relena made quick work of getting out of the car and opening the bag. The clothes she was looking for, a pair of jeans, t-shirt, socks and sneakers were on top next to a package of hair ties and her favorite brush. She smiled as she gathered them up. It never failed to surprise her just how well Wufei could anticipate her needs. He could be exacting and difficult on occasion, but he was also gentle and kind when she needed it the most. 

After a quick change she stuffed the clothes she had been wearing into the duffel and slid back into the passengers seat. Gone was Vice Foreign Minister Chang, replaced by Relena Chang - a young woman who had not had any substantial time alone with her husband in far too long. It felt good to just relax and look forward to being reunited with the mastermind behind this "kidnapping".


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Memories - ensemble cast (or Une alone). This one doesn't quite fit the prompt since it is somewhere between the ensemble cast and Une alone, but hopefully it still works.

“Roses were Mr. Treize’s favorites.” Une patted the soil around the bush that currently looked like a collection of sticks. She stood, brushing off the knees of her slacks then gestured for Mariemaia to use the watering can she held. “He was especially fond of red ones, but I always liked softer colors and lighter scents.” 

“I think he would have liked this one.” Mariemaia spoke with the conviction of a twelve year old who was still in the process of learning that her viewpoint is not necessarily the same as everyone else. 

“I believe he would have.” Une bent to dump her trowel into the now empty pot. “We chose it together. That alone would have made it precious.”

Mariemaia slid her hand into Une’s and together they made their way out of the cemetery.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ysabet. Prompt: Ensemble - Thinking about or talking about mothers. I went with just the pilots because if I did the whole ensemble that could be a month of its own.

Heero:

As far as Heero could remember he had never had a mother. Intellectually he knew that wasn’t true, he hadn’t been grown in a test tube despite what some people whispered behind his back. If pressed to state the strongest maternal type influence in his life he would have to say Commander Une. She provided him with guidance, praised him when he’d done well and meted out reprimands when they were needed. They did not have a warm fuzzy kind of relationship, but then Heero was not a warm fuzzy kind of guy so the arrangement suited him well and he was pleased with it. 

Duo: 

Sister Helen had loved daisies though she preferred to enjoy them growing rather than cut. That was the thing about her, she could see the beauty in even the most common things like little boys who’d raised themselves the best they could on the street. It was why, when Duo came to visit, he brought seeds instead of bouquets. It seemed fitting that her legacy was unchecked fields of daisies growing over the ruins of war. 

Trowa: 

Trowa could barely remember his mother and those were just hazy feelings as if from an almost forgotten dream. However, he had a sister and she was a mother both to him, when he allowed it, and her own children. Really, when it came down to it, that was all he needed or wanted.

Quatre:  
Not a day passes that Quatre does not think of his mother and her sacrifice to give him life. It makes him want to be sure the time he has is not wasted. Sometimes, just as he is falling asleep, he can feel the faint brush of a hand on his cheek or forehead followed by faint scent of Jasmine. No matter how sick at heart he has been feeling he would wake to find that he has the strength to continue the good fight for another day. 

Wufei: 

As the heir to the Dragon Clan Wufei spent most of his time among the men of his village either studying or learning to be a warrior. Women had their jobs and once a boy was old enough to begin training there was not much of an interaction between the two. But, when his colony was destroyed it was not his father or his teachers he cried out for in anger, fear, and loss, but his mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: [This picture](http://sharona1x2.livejournal.com/1312346.html?thread=22071642#t22071642).
> 
> (For anyone who can't see the picture, it's here: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=47770362) 

It was Heero’s idea to help Duo make a crane, but only because Quatre whispered the suggestion in his ear. If there was anything that Quatre hated more than creamed spinach and having to go to bed early combined it was seeing the people he cared about upset. Duo’s tears hit him especially hard because Duo’s smile always gave Quatre a happy feeling inside. Under Heero’s patient tutelage Duo’s crumpled paper transformed into a textured crane and his normally sunny disposition returned bringing back Quatre’s smile with it. 

Trowa watched the process because he cared about his friends, but truth be told, he was more interested in the kitten he was holding than the paper folding demonstration. She belonged to his neighbors, but he liked to hold her and pretend that she was his. Judging from the deep, rumbling purr emanating from her, the kitten was perfectly happy with his arrangement too. 

Wufei was completely disinterested in the whole crane drama. He’d been folding them since he was small and assumed that Duo would figure it out sooner or later. He wasn’t stupid or uncoordinated after all. Instead, Wufei let his attention be drawn to the tree branch that had grown low enough for him to examine it. They were studying plants in science this quarter and he was busy translating what they had learned from academic information to real life application. Besides, and he would never admit this aloud, he loved the way the leaves would change colors to announce the arrival of fall.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tortilla_lady. Prompt: How about Lady Une and one of the pilots- running interference.

“You make a good point, Senator, however, it is important to consider all the services that Preventers provides. We aren’t simply a policing agency.” Commander Une smiled, appearing to be genuinely interested in what Senator Harrison had to say though the way she held her wine glass so tightly her knuckles were going white told a different story.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Trowa nodded to the senator, acknowledging him as someone who was much higher up the political food chain then turned his attention to Une. “Commander, there has been a development in the situation you were consulting with Mr. Winner about last week and he sent me over with a request that you join him.” 

“Of course. I hope we can pick up this conversation again soon.” Une held out her hand, frowning when the senator chose to kiss the top instead of shaking. 

“A pleasure as always, Lady. Maybe we can continue next week. Say over dinner?” 

"I'll have to check my calendar and get back to you." Une's smile never faltered though it was clear to anyone who knew her that she would rather subsist on MREs and old shoe leather than eat at the finest restaurant with him.

Senator Harrison chuckled, obviously pleased with himself. "Take care of her young man. She's a treasure." 

"Yes, sir. I will do that." Trowa gave him a crisp salute then followed after Une who was already make her way towards where Quatre was standing.

“Thank you!” Une muttered under her breath when they were out of the senator’s ear shot. “I owe you and Quatre a coffee.” 

Trowa chuckled then shook his head. “For rescuing you from Senator Harrison you owe us a whole pot.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Heero and/or Trowa - empty-handed.

Trowa crouched behind the wall trying to make himself as small of a target as possible so he could reload while Heero took his turn popping off shots at what was left of the splinter group that had been stockpiling gundanium. The group’s leader had been smart enough to destroy all the evidence before Preventers had arrived to serve their search warrant and they would have left with nothing if two of the group's members hadn’t gotten itchy fingers and started shooting. Trowa and Heero had, of course, returned fire taking out, non-lethally, all but three before having to reload. With most of his meat shields gone the leader would go down soon and his two remaining soldiers would go with him. Ultimately, prosecutors might not be able to make a case for gundanium smuggling, but Heero and Trowa were okay with that because two counts of attempted murder of a Preventers agent carried a much heavier sentence.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Ghosts - 1x2
> 
> I thought about making this one a Who's Johnny drabble, but that is not where it wanted to go.

“Do you ever think about Odin?” The question came completely out of the blue, surprising Heero and causing him to pause, his fingers hovering above the keyboard of his laptop. 

“Yes.” Heero pushed back from his desk and turned his full attention to where Duo was staring past him, his gaze focused on something in the past Heero couldn’t see. He waited, letting the silence settle, for Duo to continue. 

“I think about them a lot. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I wonder if they would forgive me for the lives I’ve taken.” He paused again for the beat of a moment. “For the lives I will take.” 

“You did it and will do it to protect innocents. I would think that would help to balance the scales.” Heero moved closer resting a hand lightly on Duo's shoulder to ground him. 

“Maybe. I hope so.” Duo blinked, his eyes refocusing as his gaze shifted from the past to the present, a rueful smile curving his lips. “I really hope so.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Trowa as the ringmaster

The ornate black and red jacket hung heavily on Trowa’s shoulders. He’d never wanted to be the ringmaster, but the owner was sick in bed with pneumonia and someone needed to do the job. It was that or close down the show and The Circus was barely squeaking by as it was. There was no way they would survive if they canceled the shows until he was better. So, Trowa had found himself decked out and standing in the middle of the center ring running through the scripted bullshit that they used to keep the audience’s attention while the roadies set up and took down equipment as needed. All in all he much preferred performing where he could be nameless and faceless, but for the good of The Circus and the people who had made it their lives he would do what was required, though only for as long as he had to.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: And as a second prompt, I'd like to continue the friendship theme with Heero and Quatre and either a true test of friendship or friendship isn't always easy sort of thing.

“Heero! Wait!” Quatre sped up to a fast jog and grabbed Heero’s arm in an iron grip. 

He shook off Quatre’s hand, but slowed to a stop. “What do you want?” 

“To talk to you.” Quatre sighed then blew out a breath. “Look, I’m sorry I told Duo you have feelings for him. I didn’t mean to, it just came out.” 

Heero’s scowl darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “That was intel given to you with the highest security clearance. I no longer feel that I can trust you.” 

"I know." Quatre slumped, his whole body telegraphing resignation and defeat. “I deserve that. I just want you both to be happy. You and Duo are both important to me.” 

“I am aware of that.” Heero’s angry stance softened slightly though his arms remained tightly pressed to his body. 

“Is there anything I can do to make things up to you?” A hint of hope showed on Quatre’s face. “Anything at all? Please, Heero let me fix this. I don't want to lose your friendship.”

At Quatre's genuine distress Heero dropped his arms, his expression lightening a little. “Arrange for Duo to go on a date with me and I will consider it.” Heero turned on his heel and began walking away though his pace was more leisurely than it had been earlier. 

“Done!” Quatre called after him, his unhappiness dissipating as he began making plans for the best first date ever.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For and who insisted that someone should write a Gundam Wing/Tremors fusion and by someone they meant me.

Heero Yuy sighted down the barrel of his elephant gun. She was his favorite, partly because he’d killed his first graboid with it and partly because she was just a damn fine gun. Things had been pretty quiet in the month following the attack on Perfection and Heero had found himself reliving their victory time and time again. It wasn’t that he wanted to put his life in jeopardy or risk the well-being of his fellow townsfolks, but damn it, that had been an exciting time. It had been years since he’d had a real challenge as a hunter. His guns had been wasting away hanging unused on the walls of his underground bunker. He mimicked pulling the trigger and saw a graboid exploding in his mind’s eye. Maybe, if he was lucky, something interesting would happen soon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For . Prompt: Hilde: She knows what she wants, and she isn't afraid to work for it.

Hilde sighed, staring out at the dark water of the bay. The wind had whipped the waves into white caps and she could feel the cold seeping in through the glass of the big picture window. This was supposed to be a weekend of fun in the sun. That was until an unexpected, uninvited, and unwelcome storm decided to make landfall at the last possible moment. She’d worked hard to earn this vacation, putting in over time and saving every personal hour she accrued. Well, she would be damned if she was going to give up her precious downtime because Mother Nature had decided to be a stone cold bitch. Hilde wasn’t the only stranded tourist and the hotel, while not a resort, had a fully stocked bar with a bartender who was pretty easy on the eyes. One way or another she would make this work to her advantage. Right now she had a call to make, a reservation to cancel, and maybe a cocktail with an umbrella in it to sip.


End file.
